


I Got Ya| Ian x Male!Reader

by JShof_Fanfics



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay as hell, Ian Is Precious and Needs to be Protected at all Costs, Ian's a sweetheart, M/M, Mickey Doesn't Exist, Protective Ian, hurt reader, male reader - Freeform, whoops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JShof_Fanfics/pseuds/JShof_Fanfics
Summary: Ian and (Y/N) have been together for almost a year now. Growing up on the southside, (Y/N) knows how to be tough. However, he doesn't want to be. He'd rather just keep his head down and avoid confrontation. That's why Ian has become (Y/N)'s personal bodyguard. But, one day, when Ian is busy (Y/N) runs into some thugs who decide he's an easy target to mess with. When (Y/N) makes his way to Ian's house, Ian does all he can to make (Y/N) feel safe and comfortable.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Reader, Ian Gallagher/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I Got Ya| Ian x Male!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!  
> Language, of course  
> Reader gets messed up  
> Fighting  
> Violence  
> Slurs  
> Obvi

I walk down the busy sidewalk of downtown Chicago. Not the friendliest place, I'll admit. Homeless people begging for change on all corners, drug addicts lying in heaps in the side alleys, Frank Gallagher trying to pull some money scam. All normal for a Friday night. It's about nine o'clock, and I'm making my way back home after getting out of work. It'll be another fifteen minutes before I reach the L. There's a shortcut there, but that'll put me on one of the more dangerous streets in town. I walk and finally reach the alley leading to the said street. I shove my hands in my pocket and weigh my options. If I go that way I'll be home much faster, but I could get jumped. Living out here, it's easy to make enemies, and you have no clue who could be waiting for you. Fuck it. I head down the alleyway and keep my head down, walking at a faster pace so I can get the hell out of there. I hear movement ahead of me, and I quicken my pace more.  
"Hey! (Y/L/N)! What do you think you're doin'? You know I've implemented a toll here, right?" A gruff voice asks. I lift my head and make eye contact with Jack Finnigan. He used to bully me in high school, and now he turned into a typical thug.  
"Look, Finnigan, I don't want any trouble. I just wanna get home." I mutter and start to go around him. He shoots his hand out and grabs me by the front of my shirt, throwing me down into the dirt. He gives a light chuckle and pulls out a switchblade as his lackeys walk up, backing him up.  
"Didn't you hear me? There's a toll. Lucky for you, it just went up by twenty dollars. So either pay up or I'll kick your ass like I did in high school," he spits at me. I try to sit up but one of his goons shoves me back down again.  
"I said I didn't want any trouble. I won't come back, just let me go." I say in a small voice. I feel a sharp sting to my cheek as he slashes me with his switchblade.  
"Wrong answer, faggot." He says and kicks me hard in the side. My breath flies out of me and before I can take another inhale, an arm comes flying at my face and knocks me onto my side. Before long, Finnigan and his four goons are kicking and punching me. I feel sharp cuts all along my body as Finnigan uses his blade some more. After what feels like forever, they finally stop their assault against me. I feel someone fish my wallet and phone out of my wallet, then I'm left alone bleeding and bruised on the ground. Letting out a groan, I crawl over to the wall and sit against it. The pain worsens, and a wave of nausea hits me. I lean over and heave the contents of my stomach onto the pavement and begin to shake. I stay seated and wait, hoping the pain subsides enough for me to be able to move.  
No longer in possession of my phone, I can't tell what time it is anymore. I have no idea how long I've been sitting here. I don't think I can make it home, but maybe I can get to my boyfriends. The Gallagher house is much closer than my own. Slowly, I make my way up into a standing position. My joints scream in pain, and my shaking gets worse. Everything hurts so bad, I can't tell whats damaged. Using the wall, I hobble down through the alleyway once again. I stumble through the streets, trying not to draw attention to myself or passing out. I begin to become short of breath, exerting myself just trying to make it over there. What should have been a fifteen-minute walk seems to take hours but I finally make it to Ian's house. I make it up the front steps, only tripping once and rest against the wall next to the door. I try to catch my breath as I pound on the door. After a few minutes with no response, I pound on the door again. A few seconds later, I hear someone approaching the door.  
"Jesus, it's midnight what do you," Lip answers the door and cuts himself off as he sees me. "(Y/N)? What happened to you? IAN!" He calls out behind him and helps me inside the house. He holds me up and helps me sit on the couch. "You look like shit. Let me go get Ian." Lip says and starts up the stairs, yelling for the redhead again. I hear the patter of feet and I look up to see the younger Gallaghers staring down at me from the steps. I let my eyes close and wait, still shaking from the pain and fear. I hear more steps make its way down the stairs.  
"(Y/N/N)? Jesus, what happened to you?" Ian asks and kneels in front of me. I give him a small smile and a cough.  
"Hey sweet cheeks, how you doin' tonight?" I joke and he rolls his eyes. "Finnigan jumped me," I say with a small voice. His gaze goes hard and his jaw clenches.  
"That mother fucker. I swear to god when I find him, he'll wish he was dead." He rambles and stands, already making his way to the door. I reach out and grab a hold of his hand.  
"Wait, please. Don't go. It's not worth it. Just, please stay with me..." I say and his eyes soften. He sits next to me and pulls me in close. I gasp in pain. "Ah, fuck... God everything hurts. He and his goons beat the snot out of me." I say and he pulls away.  
"Lemme look you over." He says gently and pulls my shirt off over my head. After checking my body for any serious injures, he walks into the kitchen. "Nothing life-threatening. You'll live. I'm bringing you some pain meds." He calls from the kitchen and I hear him rummage around in the cabinets. He pads his way back to me on the couch. "C'mon, let's get you upstairs to bed." He picks me up effortlessly. With him being six feet tall and I being a short guy, it's not hard for him to pick me up. He carries me up the stairs and sets me on the toilet in the bathroom. He leaves me with the pain meds and I swallow them down quickly. He comes back with a pair of his sweatpants and one of his shirt. He helps me change into the pajamas and leads me to his bedroom. We lay on his bed and he holds me close to him, careful of my injured body. "I will find that sleazbag who hurt you, though. There's no way he's getting away with this. Not if I can help it." He mumbles to me, quietly so he doesn't wake Lip."  
"It's fine. Thank you for taking care of me." I mutter, sleepily. He holds me closer and presses a kiss to my forehead.  
"I love you, (Y/N)," he whispers as I drift off to sleep.  
"I love you too," I whisper back, finally drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! I'm getting better at updating my dashboard, huh? I'm writing a hell of a lot more. Hope y'all like it. Thank you for reading, and stay safe out there! <3


End file.
